Verity Quinn
by NopeItsNotMe
Summary: My name is Verity Quinn, well actually it's not. I was raised by the Joker and Harley Quinn, but only because they murdered most of my immediate family. the only other one to survive was my twin sister Jessabelle and realistically she shouldn't have survived. I don't know where i would be if it wasn't for the team, they saved me.
1. Revelations

**Here it is the first chapter to my Verity Quinn Rewrite, if you have never seen this story before then welcome if you came from the old story then welcome back!**

 **This chapter is set during the revelations episode and it doesn't actually follow Verity**

 **I really don't know what to write in this A/N**

 **Uh I don't own Young Justice?**

 **Robin A.K.A Dick Grayson**

 **MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **OCTOBER 1 18:34 EDT**

"It's not me someone is cutting the satellite signals, all satellite signals" Dick Grayson exclaimed. He was frustrated to say the least; it was embarrassing to have his equipment malfunction in front of the team. Though he was quite suppressed to see the jokers face appear on all of the screens in the cave.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement from the Injustice league" The Joker jested.

The camera panned from The Joker to Several other super villains Including a young blonde girl, her eyes hidden by a domino mask and her body was clad in black and green blazer with black shorts, high black books with scrunched green and black socks showing above her shoes, her hair had also been pulled into two pig tails with the ends being tinged a bright green.

"we are responsible for the attacks on your American cities, if you wish to same them a ransom of 10 billion American dollars is required, delivery instructions have been sent to the united nations, there is no time limit, but the longer your governments wait…" Count Vertigo spoke before trailing off to let the Joker interrupt.

"the more we get to have our… jollies" The Joker said before breaking out into a harrowing laugh. It made a few members of the team noticeably shudder as well as the young blonde girl standing with the Injustice League. The cameras shut off cutting off the Jokers laugh, Dick Let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, the Joker somewhat terrified him.

"Roger that Aqua man, the U.N will prepare the ransom as a fall back, but it won't come to that" Batman said his head bowed, hand too his ear and his body turned away from the team. Dick brought up a still from the video they just watched, a shot that encompassed all of the villains.

"Count Vertigo, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Adam. Wotan, seven heavy hitterss probably behind nearly everything and everyone we've faced." Dick listed, purposely bringing up the girl, he'd fought her enough times to know that she was just the Jokers puppet.

"There's your secret society" Wally said his voice filled with determination.

"Not so secret anymore" Artemis said from next to the red head, both of them had their attention fixed solely on the screen.

Perhaps after India they realised we would would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer." Kaldur

"Yeah, that was their mistake, right now I saw we go kick some plant creature butt" Wally cheered

"The justice league will handle the plants; I have a different job for this team"

"oh man" Wally whined, Artemis rolled her eye before punching the red heads arm.

"with the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it"

You realise what you're really asking them to do" Zatara asked turning to the man next to him.

They're ready" Batman responded his gaze sweeping over the team.

Ready, ready for what?" Wally began to ask but did not get a response instead Artemis once again punched him in the arm.

Ow would you cut that-" Wally began to angrily yell at Artemis who quickly cut him off.

"Hello wally, if the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting" Artemis said slowly to make sure that Wally would catch on, he did.

I dunno I guess well- oh" Wally said everything clicking in his mind

"Well batman I trust you are correct?" Zatara asked Batman ignoring the interaction between the two teens.

"I trust you can locate the enemy" Batman responded.

"Indeed, Wotan's involvement suggest sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled, robin if you provide a hollow-map, I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerer activity" Zatara agreed looking at Dick then up to the image of the Injustice League. Dick was quick to pull up a large Hollow-map of the planet, to which Zatara performed a spell onto locating the Injustice League.

"There that is where you will find the Injustice League Central Justice System." Zatara confirmed with a smile.

"Coordinates locked in The Louisiana Bayou." Dick said with a smirk.

"We are on our way, but first I feel that we are forgetting someone." Kaldur said looking over to Batman.

"Yeah actually who is that girl" Wally asked pointing to the small blonde girl standing next to the Joker.

"Annabelle Aldrich, she goes by Verity Quinn. Her family was murdered and she was kidnapped at age two the only other survivor was her twin sister Jessabelle, she was raised by The Joker and Harley Quinn, I doubt she knows that she isn't related to them" Dick sighed, he was hoping to avoid talking about her, he's fought her enough times to know that she isn't in control but he just didn't know if Batman would see it that way.

"I want the team to bring her back to the league, we have reason to believe that she is being used as a test subject for a variant of a Cobra Venom like substance, it's enhanced her strength, speed and agility" Batman ordered looking up at the girl.

"a living weapon" Wally muttered staring at her.

"One we can use" Robin grumbled. Most of the team left for the Bioship, leaving Artemis, Dick, Batman, Zatara and Captain Marvel standing there.

"We're coming Annabelle" Dick's head snapped to Artemis the moment he heard her speak, it was quiet and he almost missed it.

"Know her Artemis?" His voice was pretty quiet and he wasn't too sure if she had heard him but she did.

"No" Artemis turned and walked away, her response was half hearted and there was no way that anyone would believe it but he let her go.

 **NEW YORK**

 **OCTOBER 1 18:45 EDT**

"What do we know about the Aldrich Family?" Kaldur questioned, breaking the silence that had formed in the bioship. Dick quickly pulled up several images of the Aldrich family before explaining the bloodline that is the Aldrich family.

"It's an old Russian Family. they once owned a prestigious dance academy in Gotham but it closed down after the murders, it's a very traditional family one that liked to keep its name, people who married into the family had to change their last name no exceptions" Dick explained pulling up an image of a rather nice looking building.

"Who was killed?" Wally asked biting into a granola bar.

"Both of Annabelle and Jessabelle's parents, Emily Aldrich and Colm O'Reilly, and their three older siblings Toby, Louisa and Victoria." Dick said pulling up an image of the family of seven posing to the camera, two small girls being held; one by Emily and one by Colm, while the three other siblings stood in front. Emily smiled with Bright blonde hair and warm brown eyes, Colm with blazing red hair and nearly fluorescent green eyes. Each of the children held the same blonde hair as Emily while their eyes were the same fluorescent green as Jason.

The last two images that were pulled up were of Jessabelle and Annabelle respectively. Both girls sporting the same bright blonde hair and fluorescent green eyes as their siblings, except Annabelle's hair appeared to be down to her back while Jessabelle's hair was shoulder length.

"They're all very Blonde. Well most of them." Artemis quipped.

"I do not understand why they took Annabelle, killed the rest of the family and then left Jessabelle. It does not make any sense" Kaldur pondered looking at the current photo of Jessabelle.

"I guess we'll have to figure that out, but first we need to take down the injustice league" Robin muttered pulling down the images.

 **There isn't much information on verity that I can give you that wasn't already mentioned in the chapter.**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter though. Let me know what you think or throw some questions my way or don't even say anything, you do you I don't mind :D**


	2. Kryptonite

**Okay so here is the next chapter, I have a few things that I want to address super quickly**

 **Annabelle's relationship: When I first started rewriting this story I was contemplating putting her with Greyson and when I put the last chapter out it was still a possibility but I wasn't sure. Now I know for a fact that she will not end up with him instead she will end up with a OC. Some people did suggest that I put her with Aqualad or Superboy, I have plans for Aqualad and Superboy is a no for a couple of reasons one of which will be revealed at the end and the other is I really like Supermartian and don't want to break them up.**

 **P.O.V: Someone commented about the Point of View and use of 3** **rd** **person. Part of it may have been because I mentioned Point of view in the A/N last chapter. But, uh well I write in a subjective 3** **rd** **person style meaning my story will be in 3** **rd** **person but it will centre around one character and what they know, so last chapter was following Grayson and the narrator knew things that he knows, (i.e. names) this chapter will follow Annabelle so the narrator will only know things that she knows, so there will be people that wont be recognized until they are introduced.**

 **I hope I'm doing better than the last iteration of this story and I want everyone reading to know that I'm listening to the criticism and I'm trying to take it on board.**

 **Sorry for the long A/N but I just needed to clear some things up.**

 **Anyways I don't own anything except for Annabelle, Jessabelle and a few OC's who do not exist yet.**

Verity Quinn A.K.A Annabelle Aldrich

MT JUSTICE

OCTOBER 6, 10:39 EDT

If you were to ask Verity how she ended up in a hospital room being held by the league in that she assumed was one of their super secret bases, she wouldn't be able to tell you. She felt incredibly groggy and her head was pounding, her assumption was that he had been out for at least a few days. The last thing she remembered was helping Poison Ivy tend to her giant plant, then Robin and Kid Flash appeared; that's right The Joker and his team were taken down, of course they were.

Verity attempted to sit up but quickly found that her arms and legs were strapped down, its safe to say that she panicked and began struggling against her restraints. It was strange normally she'd be able to break out of something like this, she was strong enough to just rip the leather restraints off but she just felt so incredibly weak.

"I think you will find that you are not able to escape" A polite voice informed her, she jumped slighting and craned her her so she could see who was talking to her, it was Martian Manhunter. Her least favourite league member, he gave her the creeps, something about him just made her uncomfortable.

"Let me go, The Joker will make you pay" Verity said with as much venom as she could muster which wasn't a lot at this point.

"I'm sure he will" a deep voice said before the one and only Batman stepped into the small white room. Verity's head dropped back onto the bed, if Batman was here she was definitely not getting out anytime soon.

"What have you done to me?" Verity growled not looking up at the Heroes in front of her.

"Kryptonite" The one-word response made her head shoot up, she was confused to say the least.

"Isn't that Superman greatest weakness, or something stupid like that" Verity hissed, she was trying as hard as she possibly could to be intimidating, but she was very visibly shaking and there was no way that the two men in front of her missed it. What on earth could that mean, why was Kryptonite affecting her, she's human at least she thought she was.

"Something stupid like that" A more feminine voice quipped cutting through the tension that was building. The woman that walked in wasn't someone that Verity was all to familiar with, she was blonde with a black one piece on.

"I'm going to take it you have no idea who I am" The woman said walking to the edge of Verity's bed. Batman left as soon as she walked into the room but Martian Manhunter stayed, the woman didn't mind this and took a seat in a vacant chair near Verity's head.

"I'm Black Canary and you are Verity Quinn" The woman said with a smirk, Verity instantly knew that she liked this woman and if it were in different circumstances she might have even smiled.

"I have some things that I need to explain to you, unfortunately the Kryptonite will not be the first thing on that list instead your name, your name is not Verity, it is actually Annabelle, Annabelle Alderich" Black Canary explained, her voice was soft and she said every word as clearly and slowly as possible. Verity's head fell back onto the bed, she was dumbfounded, how could her name not be Verity, Annabelle what kind of cutesy princess name was that.

"How the hell can that be my name?" She asked, her voice was barely audible, so quite that the woman next to her may have missed it.

"Well, you were born as Annabelle Alderich and when you were quite young someone killed your family and kidnapped you. Only you and your sister survived" Black Canary explained, this left her even more confused, a sister? Now she has a different name and a sister, this is impossible, it has to be, she hopes it is.

"What, none of this makes any sense, and why are you telling me this, why am I here and not Belle Reve or something" Verity shouted, she was panicked and everything that she said sounded so frantic, she was thrashing around trying to break out of her restraints. Moments pass and as if by magic she calmed down, she felt at ease and she no longer wanted to escape.

"Thank you J'ohnn" Black Canary said with a small smile before turning to Verity once again. That damn Martian was in her head, she hated it, she hated having people in her head.

"You need to remain calm okay" Black Canary said placing a hand on the younger girl's arm. Verity flinched but Black Canary didn't move her hand, the two women held eye contact for several moments until Verity nodded.

"We are telling you this because we think that you were being experimented on by your kidnappers, we also believe that your kidnappers were not The Joker or Harley Quinn." Black Canary explained her eyes not leaving the younger girl.

"There are gaps in your memories that have been filled by a telepath other than myself" Martian Manhunter said not leaving his sentry position by the door. The thought of him searching through Verity's mind made the girl so completely uncomfortable, it wasn't something that the league was going to care about though and she knew that.

"You don't know who it is? But you've been in my head, why didn't you look?" Verity snapped, Martian Manhunter didn't miss a beat "Whom ever they are they have worked hard to conceal themselves in your mind and it will take a telepathic mind stronger then my own to unveil them"

"Alright fine whatever, but what have they done to me?" Verity asked her voice deflated. Black Canary let out a deep sigh, Verity's heart skipped a beat at the sound it was safe to say that she was terrified by what the response could possibly be.

"We aren't completely sure how but who ever it was has fused your DNA with Kryptonian DNA. So much so that you are essentially more Kyrptonian than you are human giving you all the powers and weaknesses that a Kryptonian would have" Verity's head was spinning, this doesn't make any sense.

"That doesn't sound possible" Verity whispered, her voice was betraying her.

"There are only a few scientists in the world that can do something so complicated" Black Canary replied softly. Verity didn't respond instead she just stared up at the wall trying to process the information that had been given to her

"So I think you've been pinned down long enough, what I'm going to do is detach the cuffs from the bed but I am going to leave them on you, I want to give you the freedom to walk around and sit up but the use of your powers is not okay" Black Canary said with a smirk as she removed the wrist cuffs from the bed. Verity shot up and began stretching her arms, the young girl also moved her neck until she heard a satisfying crack. Once Verity's legs were unrestrained Black Canary moved to leave the room.

"Wait, whose DNA was it?" Verity asked quickly shooting her arm out to get Black Canary's attention, the older woman turned to the young blonde.

"Superman's" Black Canary and Martian Manhunter left Verity alone in the room.


End file.
